onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Wapol
| jva=Bin Shimada| eva= | extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit= | }} Tin-Plate Wapol (ブリキのワポル, Buriki no Waporu) was the former ruler of the Drum Kingdom, originally named for the "Drum Peak" mountains which support Wapol's castle. He became a pirate after fleeing from his country when Blackbeard and his crew attacked Drum. He is the main antagonist of the Drum Island arc. Personality Wapol was once a prince of the region who succeeded his father, a beloved king by the Drum people, as monarch when his father died. Wapol however proved to be a spoiled and corrupt king. Before Wapol's ascension to power, the Drum Kingdom possessed the most numerous and skilled doctors in all of Grand Line. Wapol has a habit of saying "kaba" (hippo) instead of saying "baka" (idiot). Relationships Wapol thinks he is more important then anyone else in his kingdom. He has no time nor care for political events concerning the world that do not effect his country such as Dragon and the movements of his revolutionaries. He also displays a huge lack of diplomacy skills all together in dealing with other Kings. Family Wapol's father was a just king who wished for the well-being of his people and was well loved. Unfortunately, Wapol never followed on this type of reign. In the ninth One Piece movie, which is a non-canonical retelling of the Drum arc, Wapol is given an older brother named Musshuru. Wapol's relationship with Musshuru is somewhat double sided. While he acts like a submissive younger brother when around his brother, Wapol has no real respect for Musshuru. He generally views Musshuru as an idiot that he has to put up with in order for his plan in the movie to succeed. Wapol merely uses Musshuru as a tool and even goes as far as to eating his older brother in order to become a stronger combined being with both Wapol's and Musshuru's Devil Fruit powers. Abilities and Powers He ate the Baku Baku no Mi (バクバクの実), which allows him to eat virtually anything and take on its properties. Wapol has fairly excellent control over his Devil Fruit ability, and uses this power many times against Monkey D. Luffy in acts such as chomping his two advisors into a single warrior, or shooting bombs from his "Baku Baku Factory" pistol arms. He even tries to eat all the weapons inside his massive armory room to turn himself into a superweapon, though Nami manages to steal the key from him when Wapol catches her. History Wapol's Reign After his father, the previous king died, Wapol inherited the throne and became the new king of Drum. Six years ago before the current storyline, Wapol exiled all of these doctors, with the exception of his personal doctors, the Isshi-20. These doctors were forced into servitude by Wapol as he believed he could control the citizens of Drum by forcing them to personally beg him for medical treatment. Only two other doctors, Hiluluk and Kureha, managed to elude Wapol's grasp. In the midst of his rule, Wapol attented the world meeting in Mariejois. There he was told of the revolutionary named Dragon and how he would be a threat to the world in the next five to six years. Wapol not caring about the situation at all since he believed his Drum Kingdom wouldn't fall to Dragon, simply picked his nose and shrugged the whole matter off. Nefertari Cobra, the king of Arabasta, not believing Wapol's selfish reply scolded him for not taking the whole situation more seriously. Angered for being scolded by Cobra, Wapol tried to get even by intentionally hitting his ten year old daughter, Vivi, and saying it was an accident. Despite being hit however, Vivi simply apologized to Wapol instead of making a big deal out of the whole matter. Wapol, unable to accomplish anything with his actions, decided to just leave and go back to Drum.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 142 and Episode 91, Wapol attends the world meeting in Mariejois. One year later, Wapol decided to lay a trap for Hiluluk. By spreading a rumor amongst his people that the Isshi-20 were sick, Wapol believed that Hiluluk would foolishly come to save them. Sure enough, Hiluluk did respond to the news and Wapol was informed of the doctor's arrival.One Piece Manga - Chapter 143-144, Wapol's plan to trap Hiluluk. With several of his men, Wapol then boastfully told Hiluluk that the doctor was tricked when he finally arrived in front of Wapol's castle. However before Wapol could give the order to execute Hiluluk by firing squad, Hiluluk told the king and his men to wait and gave a speech on how a person would truly die. This brought tears to Wapol's Captain of the Guard, Dalton. Wapol however was unmoved by the whole matter. Wapol and his men then witnessed as Hiluluk blew himself up. The entire sight made Wapol laugh as he found Hiluluk an idiot for killing himself.One Piece Manga - Vol.16 Chapter 145, Wapol laughs at Hiluluk's death. Wapol's laughter at Hiluluk's death however angered Chopper who had arrived at the area. Enraged, Chopper flew into a berserker rage while activating Arm Point for the second time and attempted to attack Wapol only to be stop by Dalton. Dalton then convinced Chopper to leave the area. Wapol, wondering why Dalton simply let him go, questioned Dalton. Dalton then spoke up against Wapol about how cruel he and the government he ruled were towards the country. Dalton told Wapol that no matter how good their country's medical skills were, there was no cure for Wapol's foolishness. Angered by his subordinate's insubordination, Wapol transformed into a massive form consisting of various weapons and defeated Dalton. Wapol then imprisoned Dalton for a week until Dalton apologized to him for his insubordination.One Piece Manga - Vol.16 Chapter 145, Wapol imprisons Dalton until he says sorry.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.17 Chapter 151 and Episode 89, Wapol defeats Dalton in a small flashback. Wapol continued to rule tyrannically over the Drum Kingdom until the Blackbeard Pirates landed in Drum about two to three months ago before the current storyline. The moment Wapol and those loyal to him realized that the pirates were too strong for them to fight against, they immediately abandoned the country and fled to the sea in the Bliking. Only Dalton and the people of Drum were left behind to face the pirates alone. Wapol and his men, disguised as pirates, then wandered the seas trying to find their way back to Drum.One Piece Manga - Chapter 133-134, Dalton explains how Wapol and his men abandoned Drum when the Blackbeard pirates attacked. Return of the Tyrant King After waiting patiently for a time as a pirate, Wapol decided to return to Drum and resume his throne. He and his men came across the Going Merry and boarded the ship. With the Strawhats temporarily held up at gun point, Wapol asked if they had any Eternal Poses to Drum. The Strawhats unfortunately neither had a Eternal Pose to Drum nor heard about the country before. Wapol, seeing as he couldn't anything useful from them, decided to steal any treasure they had on them. Before stealing anything from them however, Wapol decided to dine on the ship literally. As he ate parts of the ship, the Strawhats started to retaliate against their captors. Luffy in particular, decided to attack Wapol directly. Wapol merely retaliated by swallowing most of Luffy. Wapol however had a hard time trying to chew Luffy due to his rubbery body and unfortunately, Luffy's unswallowed and outstretched arms came back to hit Wapol. With a strike from Luffy's arms, Wapol spat out Luffy and was catapaulted to the open sea.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 131 and Episode 79, Wapol and his men board the Going Merry. Fortunately for Wapol, his men were able to fish him out before he could drown.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 132 and Episode 79, Wapol's men save him before he could drown. He and his men then continued looking for a way back to Drum. The next day, Wapol and his men were able to reach back to Drum. Upon arriving, they were met with a small resistance from Wapol's former subjects who were guarding the entrance. After dealing with them, Wapol decided to head back to his castle aboard Robson and resume his throne. However before he could set off, Wapol was then informed by one of his men that the Strawhats had also landed in Drum. Wanting to get back at them for what they did to him and to restart rebuilding his former kingdom, Wapol decided to go to the town of Big Horn following the Strawhats' trail.One Piece Manga - Chapter 135, Wapol returns back to Drum. In Bighorn, Wapol and his men seized the town. With some of the houses in ruins, Wapol began eating the town itself. Wapol was then informed that the Strawhats had headed to his castle looking for Dr. Kureha, who decided to live there. Angered by this, Wapol decided to eat her along with Luffy for the troubles they caused him. Before he and his men could set off to his castle however, Wapol was attacked by his former Captain of the Guard, Dalton. Luckily for Wapol, the Isshi-20 were able to stitch Wapol back up from his injury from Dalton's attack. After being fixed up, Wapol talked with a defiant Dalton about the way he ruled before and his decision to exile most of their kingdom's doctor. In the midst of their dicussion, Wapol ordered his men to execute the traitor. Dalton however was able to dodge most of Wapol's men with the power of his Devil Fruit. Chess, Wapol's Minister of Defense, however countered this by shooting at some villagers who attempted to help Dalton. Dalton, being the person he is, stood in the line of fire and got hit by Chess' arrows. The entire situation made Wapol laugh. Suddenly just in the middle of things, an avalanche appeared coming from Drum Peak towards to Bighorn.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 136 and Episode 82, Wapol's raid in Bighorn. Hopping onto Robson, along with Chess and Kuromarimo, Wapol attempted to escape from the avalance, leaving the majority of his men behind. Unfortunately he and the cohorts with him, weren't able to escape from the avalanche. Buried under tons of snow, Wapol chewed a way out and spat out Chess and Kuromarimo who he accidentally swallowed along with the snow. Angered by the situation, Wapol figured that the entire avalanche was part of some plan concocted by the Strawhats. With Chess and Kuromarimo, Wapol riding aboard Robson rushed up the mountain and caught up with Luffy.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 137 and Episode 82, Wapol and his men are caught under an avalanche. Upon catching up with Luffy, Wapol was completely ignored by Luffy due to the current circumstances involving Sanji and Nami. Wapol angered by this, created a new law stating that whoever ignores the king like that would be put to death. He then ordered Chess and Kuromarimo to attack Luffy and the two Strawhats he was carrying. Wapol and his two cohorts then gave Luffy a hard time dodging their attacks and keeping both Sanji and Nami safe. Just in the middle of things however, several Lapahns came out and began protecting Luffy and company. With the Lapahns blocking their path, Luffy was able to escape from Wapol and his cohorts. After sometime battling against the Lapahns, Wapol and his cohorts were able to defeat the giant rabbits. They then continued going towards Wapol's castle.One Piece Manga - Chapter 138, Wapol and his men with him fight against some Lapahns blocking their way. Battle atop the Kingdom Using Robson, Wapol and his two cohorts were able to scale the cliffs of the Drum Peak and reach his castle.One Piece Manga - Chapter 140, Wapol and his men scale Drum Peak on Robson to get to his castle. Having returned to his castle, Wapol decided to reclaim his throne. However before he could celebrate, Wapol noticed that the Drum Kingdom's flag that usually adorned the top of his castle, was replaced with a pirate flag. Wapol was then greeted by Kureha alongside Chopper. Kureha told Wapol to leave as his castle was now Hiluluk's tomb and the kingdom he once ruled was gone. Wapol was then met by Luffy who punched him directly in the face.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 141 and Episode 87, Wapol is greeted by Kureha, Chopper, and Luffy at his castle. Having nearly been punched off the mountain by Luffy, Wapol regained his footing and decided to fight against those who stood in his way. He first sent both Chess and Kuromarimo to fight ahead. As he sent them forward to fight against Sanji, who had arrived at the scene, and Chopper, Wapol realized that Chopper was the same creature that attacked him when Hiluluk died. In the middle of the fight, Wapol swallowed Chopper as he came at Chess. Wapol however was hit in stomach by Luffy and so spat Chopper out before he could devour him. As Wapol flew due to the impact, he accidentally hit Robson along the way and sent the hippo flying away from his castle.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 146 and Episode 87, Wapol accidentally sends Robson flying away from the castle. After regaining himself once again, Wapol decided to show his opponents the power of his Baku Baku Factory. With himself back up, Wapol asked Chess to relate to his opponents what he ate recently. Chess did so as commanded. After his opponents being informed, Wapol showed what he could do with the stuff he ate. Wapol then transformed into a house with cannons for arms. He then showed what else he could do by devouring both Chess and Kuromarimo. He devoured them and combined them into a new being called Chessmarimo which emerged out of the door in the middle of Wapol's stomach. Wapol then decided to shoot down the pirate flag on top of his castle as he found it repulsive. For this however, Chopper became enraged. Passing through Chessmarimo, Chopper climbed on top of Wapol and almost punched him in the face. Chopper however instead asked Wapol to leave. Seeing an opening due to Chopper's hesitation, Wapol shoot Chopper off him. Just then Wapol noticed that Luffy restored the pirate flag to it's place. With Luffy holding the flag pole up and a part of the jacket Luffy was wearing holding the entire thing together, Luffy told Wapol that he and his men were nothing but frauds since they didn't know the true meaning of the flag.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 147 and Episode 87, Wapol changes into a house and his men into Chessmarimo. Wapol, upon hearing Luffy's words against him, decided to shoot Luffy down along with the flag. However despite Wapol shooting directly at Luffy, Luffy stood his ground carrying the flag. Not believing the situation at all, Wapol decided to shoot Luffy once again.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 148 and Episode 87, Wapol attempts to shoot down Hiluluk's flag several times. However before he could, Wapol was attacked by Chopper. Fortunately, Chessmarimo blocked the attack. Protecting his master, Chessmarimo stated that he would defeat a creature like Chopper who doesn't have anyone. Luffy disagreed and catapaulted himself towards Wapol and Chessmarimo. After getting back up from the impact created by Luffy, Wapol prepared to fight him while Chessmarimo fights against Chopper. However, while Wapol and Luffy had prepared to fight against each other, Luffy got caught up watching Chopper's fight with Chessmarimo. With Luffy and everyone busy, Wapol saw a good oppurtunity.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.17 Chapter 149 and Episode 88, Wapol sneaks back into his castle while everyone is busy watching Chopper fight. While Chopper fought against Chessmarimo and everyone wasn't looking, Wapol snuck back into his castle without anyone noticing. Inside, he is shocked and angered by the condition his castle had become. Wapol then noticed Nami and decided to attack her. As Wapol gave chase after Nami, his fat body gets caught in one of the stairway passages. To rectify, Wapol eats himself completely until his lower jaw is all that is left. Inside his "mouth", which looks like a bucket, Wapol rearranged his bones and muscles in order to become a slimmer and taller version of himself. In this form, Wapol decided to continue attacking Nami. Just when Wapol caught Nami however, Luffy came in and kicked Wapol in the face.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.17 Chapter 150 and Episode 89, Wapol devours himself to become slim. After getting back up, Wapol then tries to eat all the weapons inside his massive armory in order to turn himself into a super-weapon to fight against Luffy. Unfortunately, Nami had managed to steal the key to the armory from him when Wapol caught her earlier. Realizing he couldn't open the armory, Wapol decided to run away from Luffy in order to get to his trump card, the Royal Drum Crown 7-Shot Bliking Cannon, high within in his castle. Just when Wapol got to it and was about to fire the cannon at Luffy, the cannon didn't fire. It turned out that the cannon had become a bird's nest while it was umaintained and the nest was clogging up the cannon's firing mechanism. Angered by this, Wapol yelled at the bird that decided to live in the cannon. In midst of his anger however, Luffy grabbed Wapol's entire jaw with his hand.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.17 Chapter 150 and Episode 89, Wapol tries to shoot Luffy with his special cannon. As Luffy held onto Wapol's jaw, Wapol threatened that what Luffy was doing here was an international crime since Drum is a part of the World Government. Unmoved, Luffy held firm to Wapol's mouth as he told Wapol that it didn't matter to him. Wapol, responding to this, opened his mouth as wide as he could to swallow Luffy. Luffy's grip however simply stretched as it held onto Wapol's mouth. Wapol then countered this by turning his tongue into a cannon and firing it at Luffy. The resulting explosion blew a hole in Wapol's tower. Just when it seemed that Wapol had won, Luffy suddenly popped out from behind Wapol. Luffy then latched onto Wapol and catapaulted him up to the roof with his Gomu Gomu no Bowgun technique. Lodged at the very tip of the roof, Wapol was placed before Hiluluk's pirate flag. Luffy then came up to the roof to finish off Wapol. As Luffy prepared to send Wapol flying off with a very long Gomu Gomu no Bazooka, Wapol pleaded to Luffy to spare him by offering various rewards such as a position in his government. In a last ditch effort before being hit by Luffy, Wapol offered make Luffy a "Vice-King" of Drum. Luffy completely ignored Wapol's pleas and sent Wapol flying far off from Drum.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.17 Chapter 151 and Episode 89, Wapol is sent flying far off from Drum by Luffy. Wapol's Omnivorous Hurrah After Wapol's second exile from his homeland, he wandered around the Grand Line in an eating spree and became fat again. He began eating various things from lamps to benches. He then transformed into them in order to eat more stuff. Soon even towns became his dessert. He was practically having the time of his life, eating stuff and causing misfortune to those around him. One Piece Manga - Chapter 236-240 Cover Story: Wapol's Omnivorous Hurrah Vol.1-5, Wapol eats and transforms into a variety of stuff. Eventually however, Wapol's actions caught the attention of the Marines and he was soon arrested by two Marines. One Piece Manga - Chapter 242 Cover Story: Wapol's Omnivorous Hurrah Vol.6, Wapol gets arrested for his actions. Luckily, Wapol was able to escape his captors. One Piece Manga - Chapter 244 Cover Story: Wapol's Omnivorous Hurrah Vol.8, Wapol escapes his Marine captors. It was then that Wapol finally realized that he was no longer a king and became deeply depressed. He then became a homeless bum whose only companion was a dog that constantly peed on him. He tried to sell matches for a living but was cruelly turned down. Eventually Wapol, having nowhere to go, settled under a bridge. Having no money at all to spend for food, all he could afford to eat was the garbage scattered around him. One Piece Manga - Chapter 245 Cover Story: Wapol's Omnivorous Hurrah Vol.9, Wapol becomes a homeless bum. One Piece Manga - Chapter 247 Cover Story: Wapol's Omnivorous Hurrah Vol.10, Wapol tries to sell matches for a living. One Piece Manga - Chapter 248 Cover Story: Wapol's Omnivorous Hurrah Vol.11, Wapol settles residence under a bridge. While eating garbage, strange new toys were inadvertedly created by Wapol using his Baku Baku Factory technique. Among these toys, the dog that constantly peed on Wapol apparently got combined with the garbage and had obtained a google eyed box for a head. One Piece Manga - Chapter 249 Cover Story: Wapol's Omnivorous Hurrah Vol.12, Wapol inadvertently creates toys. These toys eventually attracted children who were fascinated by these toys. Wapol, seeing how these toys attracted children, decided to set up shop and sell these toys for a living. One Piece Manga - Chapter 250-251 Cover Story: Wapol's Omnivorous Hurrah Vol.13-14, Wapol decides to sell his toys for a living after how they attract children. Eventually Wapol was able to build a proper toy shop with the earnings he got from selling toys. The shop soon in a short time became very popular. It became such a success that the demand for his toys was almost overwhelming. One Piece Manga - Chapter 252-253 Cover Story: Wapol's Omnivorous Hurrah Vol.15-16, Wapol finally establishes a proper toy stop that soon becomes very popular. Eventually, scientists soon discovered a secret deep within Wapol's toys. It turned out that in the process of creating these toys, Wapol had also created a new type of steel. This steel, which was called Wapol steel, instantly made headline news and made Wapol an instant celebrity. One Piece Manga - Chapter 255-256 Cover Story: Wapol's Omnivorous Hurrah Vol.17-18, Scientists make a discovery in Wapol's toys that becomes headline news. With the publicity he gained, Wapol was able to expand his toy shop to great lengths. Soon Wapol had an industry on his hands. He was then able to open up an actual Baku Baku Factory which produced Wapol steel and his toys. This eventually lead to the creation of the Wapol Corporation with Wapol as the CEO. One Piece Manga - Chapter 257-259 Cover Story: Wapol's Omnivorous Hurrah Vol.19-21, Wapol expands his business. With his wealth and hardwork, Wapol was able to marry Miss Universe. Together with his google eyed box headed dog and wife, Wapol was able to regain his world famous status and become even more wealthier than when he was a king. One Piece Manga - Chapter 261-262 Cover Story: Wapol's Omnivorous Hurrah Vol.22-23, Wapol marries Miss Universe and regains his statue. Major Battles *Wapol vs. Dalton *Wapol vs. Monkey D. Luffy Anime and Manga Differences In the manga during the scene where Dalton attacks Wapol, it is shown that Dalton had completely decapitated Wapol's head off his body. He was able to survive the attack and even move without a head thanks to Isshi-20's surgical skills. In the anime, the violent nature of this scene was toned down by implying that Dalton had merely slashed across Wapol's chest instead of slashing off Wapol's head. The part where Wapol's body moved without a reconnected head was also replaced with a nearly identical scene except with Wapol's head fully connected.One Piece Manga - Chapter 136, A headless Wapol moves before his head is reconnected to his body.One Piece Anime - Episode 82, Wapol is saved by the Isshi-20 from a deep slash across his chest instead of decapitation. Trivia *Many of One Piece's primary villains are given an distinct laugh. Wapol follows this tradition by starting his laughs with a long "Ma" (i.e Maaaa ha ha ha ha!) *As with most side stories, Wapol's mini-arc in which he founded his toy company does not occur in the anime. *Wapol is also a playable character in One Piece: Grand Battle 2 and One Piece: Grand Adventure. *Wapol had a pet White Walkie (Furry Hippo) named Robson that he rode around Drum Kingdom. Luffy sent him flying and Robson has not been seen since. *Wapol will make an appearence as apparently one of the bosses in Unlimited Cruise. References Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Wapol Pirates Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Pirate Captains Category:Cyborgs